


Red Hands, White Knuckles

by durinsreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Arson, Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Dwalin will do anything for Nori, Dying in each others arms, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nori wants the crown, Post Reclaim, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsreign/pseuds/durinsreign
Summary: Dwalin asked what he should do—. Nori said to kill himandthe heirs.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread, all mistakes are my own.

_____________________________________

Nori watches the smoke funnel out from the mountain and fill the sky; ash and glowing embers give the illusion of a fiery snowfall. The flames engulf the inside of the mountain until all he sees from the gates is the red and orange dancing inside. This is what it must've looked like when the dragon Smaug set the mountain ablaze nearly two hundred years ago. Nori listens to the screams and panic from below — albeit faint from his perch atop Raven Hill — and sighs in utter bliss. Even this far away, Dwalin can see destruction he helped create in the reflection of Nori's eyes.

He looks so beautiful; hair as great and red as the flames they'd made, ash speckled over his nose and cheeks like the freckles he wishes he had. Nori looks so proud and content with the evening wind weaving through his hair. He looks _free_. And Dwalin takes pride in knowing it is because of _him_ Nori smiles so sweetly.

Dwalin watches Nori, heart thumping in his ears still, and reaches out to wipe the ash off his face. Nori turns his head and leans into Dwalin's palm. Never had anyone loved him _this_ much. His unclad hand being covered by Nori's own, "Mahal forged you for this."

 _This_ …

— • —

When he found out his brothers were signing and pledging their loyalty to some "Thorin Oakenshield" to help take back the Lonely Mountain, Nori laughed in their faces and said it couldn't be done. Three days later, he found himself holding a quill to the same contract. 

He'd be damned if Dori and Ori weren't there to see it when he proved every other kid and adult who'd ever said he'd amount to nothing wrong and sat on the throne of _He who ruled under the mountain_ with a black raven crown atop his head and the most exquisite rings on his fingers. 

He arrived in Bag-End with a group of 8 others. The entire way there was a little too agonizing, everyone sticking to their respective family members but somehow still talking over each other. They ate and sang, and at the end of the day, each wandered off to find a corner of the hobbit hole to sleep in.

Nori spent more time wandering than the others, peeked his head into rooms he didn't get to inspect before. He crept around in search of valuables that he was sure wouldn't be missed; he heard hobbit houseware sells for more in the market these days.

The next time Nori tip toed out of a room, a big hand grabbed the back of his coat and pushed him into the nearest wall. He didn't even need to look before knowing who it was: Dwalin, whose eyes have been following him since the minute he sauntered in.

"Looking for trouble, thief?" The dwarf's voice rumbled through Nori's bones. He drew a breath through his nose and dropped a pendant into his boot. Dwalin eyed him with so much suspicion it was offensive.

"Well if your name is trouble…" Nori grinned, thinking on his feet and raised a hand to touch Dwalin's shoulder. He gave his best bedroom eyes, motioned toward the room he'd just left, and purred against the giant's hand on his chest. 

. . .

Nori _kissed_ Dwalin in Beorn's barn and confessed to wanting more than a quick tumble every few days when he tweaked too much. 

It was all the giant had wanted ever since the incident with the goblins. He never wanted to have to think about losing the thief again.

Dwalin took his face in his hands, kissed him again, and they didn't see the rest of the company 'til the next morning. 

. . .

He first shared a bed with Dwalin in Laketown. The bed smelled of fish and Dwalin smelled of fresh water and rum. Dwalin had his arms around him like he'd slip and kissed him like he'd never done so before.

It was sweet and warm and Nori might've felt something in the cold stone that was the forge around his heart. _Might've_.

The next day, Dwalin waited for him before the company left for the mountain so he wouldn't be left behind.

. . .

Nori said "I love you," before they ran to confront Smaug. Dwalin squeezed his hand and then they ran to taunt the overgrown slug.

"I would protect you from even dragon fire." He said. "I'd do _anything_ for you."

Nori believed him.

. . .

Dwalin wed Nori on the battlefield, hearts racing, axes flying, blood splashing. Dwalin told him he would marry him here and if they fell, in the very least, it would be together.

He knew Nori would hate dying alone.

. . .

Nori _never_ told Dwalin he wanted the crown. Nori told Dwalin Thorin thought he wasn't _good enough_ for it. Dwalin asked what he should do—. Nori said to kill him and the heirs.

. . .

Dwalin set fire to Erebor in the wee hours before dawn, Nori's hand in his own the whole time. It's where they are _now_. Standing atop Raven Hill, waiting for the flames to die.

— • —

 _Yes, this_ is what he was made for. What they were both destined to do. Mahal intended for Nori to rule as King Under the Mountain or no one would at all.

_____________________________________


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _King's consort_. He wants the crown, wants it atop his own head, not Dwalin's, not anyone else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, all mistakes are my own.

_____________________________________

"Dwalin, mudùmel." Nori coos, pressing his lips to Dwalin's ear. The giant shifts in his place, heavy arm pushing underneath the thief to pull him closer in his half awake state. Nori chuckles and shakes him once more, making sure he is as asleep as he seemed to be.

It's dark still, the moonlight spills in from the open window, illuminating Dwalin. He's like an angel, the light being so attracted to him, Nori thinks he could see the faintest glow off his scarred skin.

The smile on his face falls. It hit him then, for a minute: Nori thinks he could have learned to love him. 

_King's consort_. He wants the crown, wants it atop his own head, not Dwalin's, not anyone else's.

Nori carefully slips from Dwalin's grasp, bed creaking under his weight. The giant mumbles in his sleep. Tonight is the night he carries on with his plan; no matter how much the ache in his chest begins to beg him not to.

A knife he'd hidden in the bedside drawer sits untouched from the last time he'd cleaned it. Nori smiles to himself, imagining Dwalin's blood staining it's black steel finish. Such obscene thoughts to be having about a lover. And yet, he willingly feeds those images into his mind like they hadn't been married for the past six years.

Nori holds the blade up to the light, dragging a finger up its edge. From the very tip, it shines a pale charcoal grey. Serrations along its blade lined like mountains and ferocious waves, it could easily slide into skin and pull everything back out if it wanted. It was so alluring, he'd make love to this knife if it were a dwarf.

Dwalin lies with his back to the thief, sides rising and falling steadily as he breathes, unaware of his husband's vile intentions against his life. 

All this time he'd slept with the thief against his back or arm or chest. They had held each other in bleakness and light. When they had burned the mountain down, several years after reclaiming it with the company, and Dwalin found Thorin's body amongst the ash, Nori was there to hold him. When Nori begged his younger brother to stay and received nothing more than a half hearted farewell, Dwalin was there to hold him. And now Dwalin is king and Nori still thinks this is not enough.

Nori brings the blade to his lips and presses a kiss to its side. The chill of the metal makes him shiver, adrenaline beginning to replace dread. The thief twists the knife in his hands and maps out where he could get the fastest results. He settles for just under his ribcage. If he can angle the blade correctly, he can pierce Dwalin's heart a second time.

Lying close against his giant, Nori hovers the tip of the knife over where he estimates the end of Dwalin's ribs is, and takes a deep breath. 

In comes the tens of times Dwalin had showed and allowed him things he'd never had before: a hand to hold, a shoulder to lean on, vulnerability with vulnerability in return. Dwalin gave him _everything_.

Out goes the image of himself on the throne. The crown lopsided on his head, his hands and beard decorated with riches he'd glanced at in the gold room years before, a smile on his face, and— Dori looking _proud_.

Nori's eyes open and, in the split second that can be used to back out of this entirely, he thrusts the knife into Dwalin's back. It slides in easily, Nori biting his lip. It must be the sudden strike of pain that shoots through him that wakes Dwalin up. His voice is hoarse and panicked as he clutches his chest with red hands and white knuckles.

"Nori," Nori leans over and kisses his tears with a smile.

"Shh, amrâlimê." He soothes, petting Dwalin's cheek. "You mean everything to me, _I always knew you'd die in my arms_."

_____________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos appreciated


End file.
